


You And I Will Be

by Meghan8awesome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, I feel like you can guess where I'm going with this, I had way too much fun with this, Lance and Keith are GOOD FRIENDS DANGIT, Like Harry Potter levels of magical violence, M/M, Magical Violence, Matt is an auror, Multi, Temporary Character Death, shiro is a professor, the Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: They'd lost so much already, so many lives. Maybe this one decision could at least buy them some time.Lance just wants to keep the ones he loves safe in the middle of what they hope is the final battle of this war. Matt wants to find his boyfriend and make sure he doesn't make a stupid decision.But neither are things they can really control.Essentially my Latte twist on the final battle from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Ryan/James, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	You And I Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Random little work I decided to throw up on here before I get down and into Latte Week 2k20! This has been sitting in my folder for like a year and I want it out! 
> 
> This story was very inspired by Danasauurr's Drarry animatic on YouTube Titled Safe and Sound. It's a fantastic animatic and Sam Tsui's cover of Safe and Sound is a fucking gift! 10/10 recommend you go an watch that. Anyway! Enjoy this 10k pile of Latte meets Harry Potter.

Haggar’s demand had come into their minds almost an hour ago. It rang in the ears of everyone in the castle, student, teacher, and ally alike.

“You cannot hope to defeat us, but I am nothing if not merciful. I offer you a deal, I will cease the assault on your castle, no more lives will be lost, except one. Send forward the boy responsible for the death of Sendak and no one else will die. You have one hour to bring me the boy, if he is not brought to me in that time, the assault resumes, and we will not stop until every single one of you is dead.”

He’d known right away who she was looking for. Keith had cornered Haggar’s second in command in the mansion they had been held captive in and had managed to disarm the giant of a man. But Keith had not been the one to kill him. Keith had disarmed and subdued Sendak, but when Keith had turned his back on the man, Sendak had slipped from his bonds and made to throw a knife at Keith’s back.

Lance reacted without thinking. He threw a stunning spell at the man and then a cutting curse at the chandelier hanging over Sendak’s head. The chandelier fell on the stunned body below and crushed him. Lance and his friends didn’t stick around to find out if he really was dead, but they all knew. Sendak had not survived the encounter and Lance was now, technically, a murderer.

He’d been alone when the demand had been made. Helping his friends scour the grounds of the school to find the founders’ most prized possessions, turned horcruxes, that kept the stupid witch alive. They’d found them, the only one left was always by her side in the form of her stupid cat Kova. The cat responsible for the madness that had lead to Narti’s death. The quiet girl hadn’t deserved to die, even if she was a friend of Lotor’s.

Lance had been alone when the demand was made, and he was alone when he realised that the witch wanted him dead. He was alone when he realised that his death could spare the lives of the hundreds in the castle. Could spare the lives of the people he loved most.

Hunk would see tomorrow; he wouldn’t have to worry himself to nothing over the state of the war. Pidge would see her father again. Keith would be able to get to know his mother. The students of the school wouldn’t have to watch their friends die. Allura wouldn’t have to watch the legacy her father had died to protect, wither away at the hands of the dark witch. Shiro would have a chance at freedom if they all lived another day. And Matt…

Matt would lose him, but he’d be able to find someone else. Matt would be able to move forward with his life and be the man and auror Lance knew he was.

All Lance had to do was walk into that forest and face down the evillest witch the magical world had ever seen. All he had to do was not go back to the castle, slip away into the night and to the forest. No one would know until it was too late.

He was alone when he made his decision. The decision that brought him to where he stands now, on the outskirts of the forest that surrounds the school he had called home for the last six years.

He breathes deeply, mustering the courage to take those final steps to meet his demise. He breathes once, twice, three times and steps forward into the trees.

Lance walks for what feels like years but is only maybe five minutes before coming to the outskirts of the clearing Haggar has set up her base camp. Her cronies in a ring around the lowest part of the clearing, where Haggar stands alone with her head held high.

“There has been no sign of him, it seems like the boy isn’t coming my Lady.” A masked man speaks.

“Now, now Haxus, they still have a few minutes before their hour is up. The boy will come if for nothing else but to try and save his friends. He is a selfless one after all.” The scratchy but clear voice of Haggar says lightly. Lance can feel himself shiver at the sound.

“As if he’d be stupid enough to come right to you when he knows you won’t hold up your end of the bargain.” A familiar voice snaps before there’s a sharp thwack and a grunt of pain. Lance looks sharply in the direction of the voice and sees Shiro in chains, battered and breathing hard.

“I fully intend to follow through Shirogane. I am nothing if not bound by my word.” The witch smiles smugly. “The boy will come. He will die by my hand for what he did to Sendak and then the school will surrender knowing that one of their strongest warriors has fallen. He is the key to everything after all.”

“It’s a truly weird feeling to hear that kind of praise coming from you Honerva.” Lance says brightly, choosing this moment to finally get it all over with. If he’s going to die tonight, then he’s getting some good pot shots in first.

“Ah Lance McClain, how wonderful of you to join us.” Haggar claps her hands together in joy, “though you know better than most that my name is Haggar, not Honerva. That name died when Zarkon did.” She finishes darkly.

“Personally, I’d have stuck with Honerva. It’s far more elegant sounding, why you like a name that makes you sound old and disgusting is beyond me even if it is true.” He retorts, looking at the dirt that’s managed to accumulate under the fingernails of his right hand.

“Lance! What are you doing here? Run!” Shiro shouts, even now, fighting for the life of his student and friend.

“No can do Shiro.” He says, not looking at his idol’s face. He knows the sight of those eyes will make him want to change his mind and that’s not something he can afford to do.

Shiro struggles but is hit once more and left in a daze.

“Such a noble sacrifice you’re making Lance. I hope your friends appreciate it.” Haggar steps forward. “Now, this isn’t a duel. You killed one of my commanders, this is merely retribution, an eye for an eye if you will. I lose my right hand, and the princess loses hers. I think it only fair you not be allowed to fight back.”

Lance shrugs, “I figured as much. Do you see my wand in any position to protect myself or fight back? I thought not. I knew what was going to happen when I left the castle.” He says very nonchalantly, burying the aching fear deep in his chest.

“A fair point. So, Lance McClain, any last words before I kill you?” the witch steps forward her own wand out and ready.

Lance looks up and meets Shiro’s eyes, “Tell him I’m sorry.” he says. He knows Shiro understands when his eyes widen, and he starts shaking his head. The tears Lance himself has been fighting back, start to run down Shiro’s cheeks. If not for the gag they’d managed to tie around his mouth, Lance knows Shiro would be pleading for him to run while he still could.

He’s going to miss Shiro.

“Touching. I’d love to know who the ‘him’ is but I’m afraid I simply don’t care at the moment.” She turns from watching Shiro break down to stare unnervingly at Lance. “Say hello to Sendak for me Lance McClain.”

Lance braces for impact and closes his eyes.

Haggar draws the spell in the air before saying the curse in an even voice.

Lance sees a flash of green and then nothing.

~~~~~~~~

He knew as soon as they all heard the witch’s demands, he needed to find Lance. His bleeding hearted boyfriend always put the lives of others before his own and even though Matt knew he wasn’t that stupid, he still needed to make sure Lance wasn’t walking into that forest to give himself up.

He’d hunted down all of their friends in the midst of the battle still raging on and asked everyone if they had seen Lance. No one had.

Except James Griffin. He told Matt that the last time he had seen Lance was just before the demands had been made, they’d been by the shore of the lake on the other side of campus from where they knew Haggar’s group to be stationed. There was no way Lance would have been able to walk all the way to the other side of the grounds without being seen. It wasn’t possible.

Matt didn’t let himself relax though. He couldn’t, not until he was holding Lance in his arms and knew without a doubt that he was safe.

His continued search is how he finds himself in the entrance hall with the rest of their friends after the retreat of the enemy forces.

“I can’t find Lance anywhere.” Hunk says to the group.

“He wouldn’t be stupid enough to walk into a trap like that. He knows Haggar can’t be trusted.” Keith says, shaking his head. His best friend isn’t dumb enough to do that.

“Lance would do anything to keep everyone safe, especially us. He hasn’t been seen since Haggar did that weird brain message thing, the only safe thing we can assume is that he’s either hiding or he gave himself up.” Pidge reasons quietly.

“We’ll know in a matter of moments. She’ll either make her way here or the assault starts again.” Allura adds gravely.

The moments tick by and the silence ways heavy on all of them. They’ve destroyed all of the founders’ items, the only thing left being the cat Haggar keeps at her side, but a victory would be hollow if they lose Lance tonight.

Every beat that passes presses harder and harder on Matt’s chest.

“Please Lance, for the love of god, just this once, choose yourself.” Matt pleads in a whisper, looking at the stars through the blasted open doorway.

~~~~~~~~

Lance wakes to a bright space. Everything is white and it would hurt his eyes at any other moment.

“You’re an idiot you know that right?” a voice he never thought he’d hear again comes from his left.

He turns to look at the face belonging to the voice.

“Ryan? What? Were you sent to lead me to the afterlife?” He says to his friend Ryan Kinkade, one of the first casualties of this war, the one to figure out that Shiro wasn’t Shiro all those months ago and paid for it with his life. He’d saved Lance’s.

“Something like that.” Ryan chuckles. “I was sent to greet you, but where you go is up to you. Normally the killing curse is it, you don’t get to fight, but you? You’re special. The Divinities have been watching you Lance and they’ve decided you get to choose.”

“What do you mean I get to choose? I’m dead, isn’t that all there is to it?” he sits up, confusion on his face.

“Normally. But as I said, you’re special. You made the choice time and time again to put everyone else before yourself and that dedication and selflessness drew the eyes of the Divinities. If you want, you can go back. You can go back and see everyone, be with your family and friends again. You can hold Matt again. Or, you can stay. You can follow me through a door and pass on and wait for the day the others join us. You get to choose.” Ryan explains.

Lance looks at Ryan, bewildered. “You can’t come with me, can you?”

Ryan laughs ruefully, “not this time Lance. I’ve been dead for a while now and as much as I’d love to be able to see James’s eyes again, I’m stuck here. Whatever you choose, I go through that door and that’s that.”

“Well that isn’t fair! Why do I get a choice? I’m not any better than you are.” Lance argues.

Ryan bursts out laughing, the sound coming from deep in his chest. “Lance! I just finished telling you that the Divinities have decided you’re special! And you know what? I agree with them. Only you would try to bargain for more than one soul to come back when you’ve been given an offer like this.”

“You didn’t deserve to die Ryan. You had so much to live for and I’m so sorry. As grateful as I am to you for saving me, I didn’t want you to die because of it.” he says quietly, looking at his feet in shame.

“Lance? I took that spell for you knowing full well I wasn’t getting up afterwards, I made my choice. I lost a lot and there are things I regret doing, but I don’t regret taking that hit. You needed to survive, you’re one of the reasons Allura has been able to make it this far in her quest to avenge her father and destroy Haggar once and for all. You’re more needed then I was and I’m not arguing with you on that point.” He holds up a finger when Lance tries to retort. He smiles warmly at the other boy, “We don’t have a lot of time Lance and I hate to rush you, but you need to choose. Go home and see them again or come with me and watch and wait for them to come to us.” Ryan hops off of the bench Lance only just noticed he was sitting on and begins walking towards a huge white door that Lance had also not noticed until now.

“Maybe this time, be a little selfish for once.” Ryan says over his shoulder as he keeps moving.

He looks down at his hands, “Another chance huh?” he looks over at Ryan, “I’ll tell him for you Ryan!” He hears an answering chuckle before he’s off and jogging away from the door and back towards life.

Life, where his friends need him and Matt waits.

He comes to, crumpled in a ball like shape on his right side with his back facing where Haggar was standing. He hears voices whispering in concern and whimpers, presumably from Shiro.

“Someone check to make sure he’s dead!” he hears a voice call.

Lance feigns death as best he can, breathing as shallowly as possible and moving not even a millimetre. He hears the steps moving towards him.

Long white hair drapes over his face but he doesn’t dare twitch, even when it tickles his nose.

Lotor.

“My friends, are they safe? Is Allura safe?” Lotor whispers frantically. Lance breathes a yes and Lotor sighs in relief.

The curtain of hair lifts and he hears Lotor turn towards his mother, “He’s dead.”

“No! No Lance!” Shiro wails. Lance’s heart breaks for him but he can’t reveal himself yet, he needs to get to the castle.

“Lotor! Grab the body and bring it over here. We’re going to bring them their friend back and I think it only fitting that Shirogane carry the body for their forces to see.” Haggar instructs, Lance can hear the shit eating grin on her face.

Lotor picks him up gently, moving quickly towards the sobbing form of Shiro.

“Get up.” Lotor snaps and Shiro complies, holding his arms out gingerly to take the body of his friend from the witch’s son.

Lance feels Shiro gently pull Lance into his chest, the sobbing has turned to quiet sniffling.

“I’m so sorry Lance.” Shiro whispers, cradling his fallen friend and student gently. What Lance wouldn’t give to be able to tell Shiro that he’s alive and well, but he can’t yet. They have to get back to the castle first.

Haggar gives the signal and they move out. the group heading to the castle.

~~~~~~~~

They’re still in the entrance hall when someone comes running in saying that Haggar and her groupies are on their way across the bridge.

Matt’s heart stops at the news and they all run out into the destroyed courtyard.

Haggar and her followers are indeed making their way across the bridge, almost fully across when Pidge notices Shiro and the body in their teacher’s arms.

“Who is Shiro carrying? Hunk? Who is Shiro carrying?” She pleads. Hunk gasps, Matt can practically feel the tears rolling down the large boy’s cheeks. He’s fighting his own, but they can’t be sure yet.

Haggar steps forward with a triumphant smirk, “Lance McClain has spared your lives by turning himself over to me for retribution, his debt for killing Sendak is payed.”

“No! Lance no!” Keith yells, trying to rush at the enemy but Adam and Sam hold him back. The fiercest warrior among them goes limp in the hold of his friend’s father and his brother-in-law-to-be. He doesn’t take his eyes off the body of his best friend and dueling partner, cradled gently in his older brother’s grip.

Matt lets the sight of his boyfriend’s body, limp in his friend’s arms and the knowledge that Lance is gone, wash over him. He falls to his knees, heart shattering at all the broken promises and lost tomorrows. The tears flow unhindered down his face.

“As per the deal we made, the fighting is over. Lance’s sacrifice secured all of your lives, for now. I give you a choice, surrender and find a place in the new regime, you shall live to see tomorrow, but resist and you shall fall just like your friend here.” Haggar explains gesturing grandly. She pauses.

“Your princess once told me that this boy,” she waves towards Lance, “would be the reason I lose this war, that he would rise to the occasion and become the hero she knew he could be. I ask you this princess, where is your hero now?” she cackles as Allura’s face falls in agony and defeat.

Matt watches the witch through his tear-filled eyes. He watches her rant and rave and try to convince people to join her despite her obvious madness. He watches her use Lance’s body as a tool to plant fear in the hearts of those that had chosen to stand against her.

“Oh! I almost forgot! Lance had some words he wanted passed on for him. Shirogane, if you would please?” She stares at Shiro pointedly.

Shiro’s eyes lift and pin Matt with a look. Matt shakes his head in denial. “No.” he whispers.

“H-he said to tell you he was sorry. I tried to get him to run but…but he wouldn’t listen.” Shiro’s tears continue to drip down his face as he holds Lance more tightly and tries to poor all of his sympathy into Matt with his eyes.

“How touching.” Haggar deadpans. “Back to business. Those who wish to live to see the sunrise, step forward and join us.”

No one moves for a beat. He makes a decision.

Matt rises to his feet. Pidge and Hunk watch him in confusion as he steps forward. No one sees the knife he has managed to slip from his sleeve into one hand and his wand in the other. He moves forward slowly but sure of his steps.

“Ah, who might you be young man?” Haggar asks curiously. Kova coming around to lay at her feet.

“Matthew Holt.” Keith comes back to life in an instant, tugging at Adam’s arms.

“Matt no!” Keith shouts.

“Well Matthew, welcome. Is there anything you want to say to your ex-comrades?” Haggar offers.

“Nothing. I have something to say to you though.” She gestures for him to continue, “Lance will not have died in vain.” He says evenly. Haggar blinks at him for a moment.

She misses the knife hand being pulled back and his wand hand ready with a shielding spell.

“A misplaced belief.” She hisses as Kova seats itself at Haggar’s feet. Matt throws the knife.

Kova does not have time to move away and Matt’s shield deflects the first spells cast in his direction from the ranks behind Haggar. The knife strikes the cat and it bursts into ash.

Haggar screams.

Lance moves.

All hell breaks loose.

~~~~~~~~

In the confusion caused by the destruction of Kova, Lance launches into action. He throws himself from Shiro’s hold and onto his feet, he draws his wand and aims a precise ‘Reducto’ at Shiro’s chains before throwing the older man a sad smile over his shoulder. Shiro stares at him in surprise before realising he’s now free of his chains. A vengeful grin spreads across his face before he too jumps into battle.

The students and staff still in the school move quickly to take up arms once again, throwing spells of all kinds across the battlefield. Many of Haggar’s forces escaping in fear at the clear disadvantage they now have. Pidge, Hunk, and Keith turn their wands to the ones fleeing in an attempt to keep them grounded so they can be punished for their actions later on.

Lance watches his friends as they battle for their lives and those of others with such skill and confidence it distracts him for a moment. That moment is broken by Haggar’s scream of frustration and the sound of crackling lightning. Lance knows that sound well.

He turns sharply to see Matt, bracing his wand arm with his left hand and looking worse for wear, glaring daggers at Haggar charging lightning in front of him. Lance doesn’t even think.

~~~~~~~~

Matt can see the lighting coming, knows this might just be it for him because there’s no way he can throw up a strong enough shield charm, fast enough to stop the blow from the witch’s lightning. He’s barely standing as it is from her first spell.

Haggar’s spell builds and builds before she grins triumphantly at him, throwing the lightning with deadly accuracy. Matt braces for the pain that’s no doubt about to hit him.

The spell glances off a powerful shield suddenly in front of him and Haggar shrieks in fury.

“Hey Honerva! I think you owe me a duel this time!” taunts a voice he never thought he’d hear again.

Lance comes sprinting through the throng of people to stand just in front of Matt, wand up and ready to take whatever the witch throws at him. Matt stares at his back with wide eyes.

“…Lance?” he breathes in disbelief.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Tiger-shark. Had to wait for the best time for my dramatic entrance.” He winks over his shoulder before throwing up his wand for another shield charm when a nasty ball of green light comes streaking for his chest from the very angry dark witch still standing there.

“You dare insult me by turning your back! You will regret your return from the dead Lance McClain!” Haggar screams before launching spell after spell at Lance.

His shield charms are good, solid, and powerful but he did just come back from the dead and his offensive ability hasn’t quite caught up yet. Matt sees this and moves to cover Lance’s back, launching his own offensive spells at the witch, knowing Lance can and will cover them both.

They trade blows back and forth for a few moments, taking no hits but not connecting with Haggar either. Lance grabs Matt’s attention.

“Allura is around here somewhere, she needs to be the one to take this bitch out. We need to slow her down and I know I can get a decent enough hit on her if you can shield us for now.” He meets Matt’s eyes, casting the shield charms without flinching and without looking at their opponent. Matt can admit it was more than a little sexy.

Matt nods, turning to watch their opponent while switching to casting the best shield charms he could. He trusts Lance’s skills, he’s not one of the top duellers at the school for no reason and his aim is unerringly true.

Lance turns his eyes back to Haggar, focusing all his attention on her, knowing Matt will keep them both safe. He sees the gaps in her defenses and the wild movements she makes in her fury fueled assault of the two young men. He sees the opening before it’s there and fires a bright red stunning spell. It connects and the witch falters enough for Lance to get another in before the telltale voice of their princess sounds behind them.

“That is quite enough boys.” She says primly, stepping forward to stand in front of the pair. “This witch and I have unfinished business.”

The dark witch sneers at Allura as she regains her footing, standing tall once more. “You really think you can beat me princess? I seem to recall a far more powerful wizard then you falling at my feet.”

Allura doesn’t even flinch at he mention of her father’s death, but the determined set of her jaw and the fury in her eyes spells pain for Haggar.

The two women raise their wands and begin throwing spells at each other simultaneously. Neither lets up for even a second, putting everything they’ve got into each spell to try and take the other down.

“Lance, Allura will be fine, we should go help everyone else.” Matt prods even though dragging Lance back into the fighting is the absolute last thing he wants to do. Lance has been through enough but the fight isn’t over so they can’t rest yet.

Lance nods and grabs Matt’s hand to allow him to drag him back into the fray.

~~~~~~~~

Shiro doesn’t have his wand on him, the bastards had made sure of that when they kidnapped him over a year ago. He doesn’t really know what he’s going to do but he can’t run from this battle. His students and colleagues, his friends, and his family, are fighting for their lives and no way in hell is he letting them do it alone.

He races through the throngs of people, using his physical strength to strike and hit any enemy he sees along the way. He knows Keith and Adam are in this battle somewhere and he needs to find them first. He needs to at least try and keep them safe while he can.

“Takashi!” a voice calls from behind him as he knocks out another foe with a hard punch to the temple.

He turns to see Adam sprinting toward him. His face is covered in dirt and ash, clean streaks from tears winding down his cheeks.

“Adam!” He calls back just as his fiancé throws himself at Shiro’s broad chest. Shiro wraps his arms tightly around the other man and squeezes quickly before Adam pulls away.

“You and I are going to have a serious talk about your actions later but right now I think you might need this.” Adam pulls a familiar wand out of the second holster on his arm.

“My wand!” Shiro gasps. He smiles at Adam gratefully before they nod at each other and rejoin the battle going on around them.

Now they need to find Keith.

~~~~~~~~

Keith sees Lance and Matt running into the fray and almost lets a spell get by his defences in his shock. He parries the blow immediately and returns fire, sending the enemy wizard into unconsciousness.

He turns away from his fallen foe and sprints in the direction he saw Lance and Matt running

The two are just in front of him, Matt putting his auror training to good use, firing and defending against spells from one enemy while Lance does the same on the other side. A blast catches Lance off guard from a third assailant, throwing him to the ground.

“Lance!” Matt cries, not taking his eyes off his own opponent. Keith dashes to his friends’ sides and using the skills he’s honed for years, takes out the one who attacked Lance.

Matt knocks out his foe and by this time Lance is up and dueling again. He’s got a hand braced against his abdomen, likely where the spell managed to hit him. He deals with his opponent swiftly after that, unknowing of the fact that Keith and Matt both are ready with a shield charm if need be.

Once the last of the three are down, there is a lull in the battle going on around them and Keith takes the time to turn and just stare at Lance. His best friend, his dueling partner, the closest thing he had to a brother when Shiro went missing and one of the only reasons he stayed sane the last year.

“…Lance.” he breathes out in relief before launching himself at his friend.

“Whoa! Careful there. Ow! Keith!” Lance snaps when Keith accidentally aggravates his new wound.

“I’m so glad you’re alive. Please don’t ever do that to me again.” Keith pleads into Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Keith. I’m sorry.” Lance whispers back.

Matt watches their backs as the friends hug. He aches to wrap Lance in his own arms and hold him tight, but they don’t have time. He’ll be able to hold Lance for as long as he wants once this battle is finally over and the war is won.

~~~~~~~~

Haggar’s forces have thinned out considerably, Pidge and Hunk managing to knock out most of the ones attempting to flee. The ones left fighting have been mowed down by a combination of factors. A large chunk of said factors being the presence of Shiro and Adam, Keith, Matt, and Lance (though they aren’t aware he’s alive yet). The five of them individually, make for difficult opponents in a fair duel, but a fight for their lives and the lives of others? No one stood a damn chance in hell and Hunk and Pidge took full advantage of this fact to do their own damage.

They’ve taken down every one of Haggar’s canon fodder that they’ve come across. All unconscious and bound so as not to pose a threat later on. The two really should be hired by the Aurors but alas, their talents lay elsewhere.

“Pidge, we should probably try to meet up with the others. We need to regroup, and we should probably find Lance before he gets trampled and disfigured. He’d hate to have his face messed up like that.” Hunk suggests solemnly.

“We’ll probably have to wait until all of the fighting is done before we can go find Lance. I agree that we should find the others though, we’re more effective as a team anyway.” Pidge shrugs. They take a moment to catch their breath under the cover of a wrecked wall of the castle.

They both try not to spend too much time thinking about their lost friend, they’ll have time to grieve when all of this is over.

“Takashi you’re not making sense!” They hear Adam exclaim. The pair move to check around the rubble concealing them from the battlefield.

“I know how it sounds Adam, but you need to understand, I was holding him. I watched him die in that forest. I carried his body from that clearing, over that bridge and held him while Haggar made her stupid speech. I held him Adam, I know better than anyone that he was dead but that doesn’t change the fact that he got up put of my arms and blasted off my chains. I watched Haggar’s curse hit him square in the damn chest, but I also watched with my own eyes as he got up, alive, and ran back into the fray. I can’t explain it, but I know for a fact Lance McClain is alive.” Shiro snaps in frustration.

Pidge and Hunk look at each other in confusion before deciding to make themselves known.

“No one can survive the Killing Curse Shiro, it’s not possible.” Pidge says, moving out from behind the wall, Hunk hot on her heels.

Shiro and Adam jump and raise their wands before they realize that there isn’t a threat.

“I know that Pidge, better than most, but I’m telling you he’s alive. He freed me for fuck sakes! I didn’t blast my own chains off with no wand.” Shiro points aggressively at his un-manacled wrists.

“As much as I want Lance to actually be alive, are you sure it wasn’t Lotor or something? He’s Allura’s guy on the inside after all, he’d definitely take the chance to free you in the confusion.” Hunk suggests.

“Lotor wasn’t in my arms Hunk. Lance was, I watched and felt him get up out of my arms. Lotor and Lance weren’t anywhere near each other for something like that to happen.” For being in the middle of a still active battlefield, Shiro is getting pretty done with this whole living thing if his friends are going to ask such stupid questions. He’s provided them with the evidence and them believing him at this point is on them.

“Believe me or not, that’s your choice, but we still have a war to win and that means we need to find Matt and Keith at least. Last I saw of Allura, she was going toe-to-toe with Haggar and holding her own so we should probably head that way once we’ve found the others.” Shiro sighs in exasperation, you’d think they’d jump at the chance of their close friend being alive.

The other three nod and they take off towards the centre of the battlefield where the most fighting is still happening. Where there’s fighting, there’s Keith.

~~~~~~~~

Lance watches Allura duel Haggar. He’d call the whole thing rather elegant if it wasn’t a duel to the death. The two women have such mastery over their magic, and it shows in how they wield it. No words are spoken, only the trading of blows back and forth, no hesitation or time to deliberate.

Lance turns back to his own duel, the man he’s fighting putting up a decent fight but still no match for Lance’s skills. He falls within moments and then the battlefield grows quiet.

There are few remaining members of Haggar’s forces left standing. None of them move to defend their mistress from outside attack but no one is willing to try a dirty trick like that anyways. They’ve grouped themselves tightly around the invisible ring they’ve made around the duel between the two witches.

They fire no spells, only watch, and wait warily for someone else to make the first move. The air is thick with the tension.

Lance waits, Keith at his back like always and Matt at his side. They watch the duel in the center of the courtyard in trepidation. They know Allura can win, they know, but Haggar is conniving and not above fighting dirty. Her murder of Lance is evidence enough of her willingness to break anything resembling rules if it will give her what she wants.

Suddenly, Allura manages to land a stunning spell on the dark witch, forcing her to stumble and provide a larger opening for Allura to exploit. The princess doesn’t hesitate, firing another spell Lance doesn’t recognize at the dark witch. Haggar manages to block it, but only just barely.

The evil woman in turn fires two spells in quick succession, one, a cutting curse aimed directly at Lance (how she noticed him standing there, he’ll never know but he’s getting really sick of being targeted by this woman), and two, a killing curse aimed straight for Allura.

Allura watches the cutting curse streak for Lance but doesn’t attempt to interfere with it’s course. She must see the two men at Lance’s side already casting the shield charms that pop up into place before Lance can raise his own wand, distracted as he is watching the duel. She has just enough time to cast one more defensive spell before the curse is upon her.

It does not reach the princess, instead hitting a barrier a foot in front of her and being launched back, directly, at its caster. The grin of triumph on Haggar’s face devolves into horror as her own curse comes streaking back at her. She has no time to defend, having put her wand down in preparation of her victory and the curse meant for Allura hits her square in the chest.

The courtyard freezes and a deathly silence falls over the combatants.

Haggar doesn’t have time to scream before the flash of green hits her eyes and she crumples to the ground dead.

No one moves for several beats. Haggar’s remaining followers break the stillness, dropping their wands and holding their hands up in surrender as they sink to their knees in defeat. The defenders of the castle come forward quickly to restrain them, binding hands, and feet before leading them into the castle to be placed in the dungeons until reinforcements from the ministry can retrieve them for arrest and questioning.

Allura stands in the middle of the commotion, staring blankly at her now dead opponent. She blinks a few times before raising her wand to the sky and firing streams of pink sparks into the air. A cry of victory goes up through the defenders.

It’s over, Lance thinks to himself as he stands there, watching Allura, with two of the most important people in his life standing on either side of him.

The war is finally over.

~~~~~~~~

Shiro, Adam, Hunk and Pidge see the sparks from just outside the ring of people in the middle of the courtyard. They hear the cheer and Pidge lets out a ‘Whoop!’ when it dawns on her that they’ve won.

They let the excitement wash over them for a moment before it hits them again, that Lance isn’t here to celebrate. Lance didn’t make it. He’s not here to joke and grin and ‘I told you we’d make it’ in everyone’s faces.

Pidge’s shoulders slump at the thought of her fallen friend, her older brother by everything but blood. Hunk pats her on the shoulder, fighting back tears to give her a brave face.

The crowded defenders start to dissipate, what’s left of the attacking forces already being carted off to the dungeons of the castle. Matt and Keith are probably with Allura, so the group make their way towards the princess to reunite with their friends.

Once they find Keith and Matt, then they can look for Lance.

~~~~~~~~

Keith and Matt stand on either side of him, Matt’s arms around his waist to help him stand. Being brought back to life and then fighting in a battle takes a lot out of a guy and he can barely stand. The three of them should really head to the medical wing and see Coran but there are worse injuries than theirs, so it won’t hurt to wait a couple minutes before making their way over.

“Matt! Keith!” he hears a very Pidge-like voice call from behind the trio. Keith turns to acknowledge the group of four approaching, hand raised in greeting.

He freezes for a split second before Lance sees his duelling partner’s eyes widen and then he’s dashing away.

“Shiro!” he hears, and ah, yeah. Forgot about that.

There’s a thud as Keith collides with his older brother, more than likely hugging the stuffing out of him. Keith isn’t very touchy feely, but Lance knows, even without turning around, that he’s wrapped up in Shiro’s arms and trying not to cry. Adam’s probably close by too. He can hear Shiro murmuring something softly, but he doesn’t pay much attention to that actual words being said, it’s not for his ears anyways.

Matt doesn’t turn them, probably to spare Lance the effort even though he himself is injured, but he does turn himself slightly to give Pidge a reassuring smile. Hunk is watching the pair suspiciously from his place next to Pidge.

“Matt? You okay man?” Hunk asks awkwardly.

“A little banged up but I’m okay. We’re giving the more severely wounded some time before we head in to get checked by Coran. Of the three of us, Keith seems to have slipped out with the fewest injuries, which I don’t think is entirely fair considering.” Matt chuckles and Lance grins weakly.

“Sounds like Keith, honestly.” Pidge pauses, “Three of you, I’m assuming whoever you’re holding is the third?”

Matt nods and turns to give Lance a questioning look, making sure he’s up for the movement it takes to turn around and see everyone. Lance grins.

Hunk and Pidge gasp at the sight of Lance, battered and bruised but alive.

“Lance!” they both shout before rushing forward and brining him into the tightest embrace of his life. And Death’s hold wasn’t exactly lacking.

“How?! You were dead! You were dead and now you’re not!” Hunk cries, tears beginning to stream down his dirty face.

“Magic.” He says giving the pair weak jazz hands. The two stare at him before squeezing him tighter again.

“Guys! Can’t breathe! I’ve died once today; I’d like to not do it again.” He wheezes and he feels Matt flinch. Too soon apparently.

Pidge and Hunk jump back, rapid fire apologies spilling from their lips.

“C’mere.” Lance opens his arms and his friends come forward again, gentler. “Keith! Get in on the group hug!” he calls, and the telltale weight of another body joins the huddle.

After Keith comes Shiro and Adam, completing the ring of squishing.

The battle is over, and they all made it out alive, previous status not withstanding. Lance breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes into the arms of his friends. They really are free now.

~~~~~~~~

“Lance? Can I talk to you for a bit?” Shiro asks once everyone has been seen by Coran, the school’s resident Medi-wizard.

“Of course, Shiro.” Lance says brightly from where he sits on the bed, he’s been given in the hospital wing.

The larger man comes over and takes a seat in the chair Matt vacated moments ago to help Allura with something in Lance’s absence.

“How are you feeling Lance? You’ve had a rough few hours.”

“I mean, I’m pretty okay besides the sore ribs and bruises.” He shrugs and winces, “I mean, we all just came out of a huge battle so it’s to be expected. How are you doing? Being back and all?”

“I’m mostly just relieved, I won’t say I’m okay because I have no idea how the things they did to me have changed me, but right now? I’m happy. My friends and my family made it out mostly unscathed in the end and things are looking up. But I didn’t ask so you could twist it on me Lance.” Shiro gives him The Look and Lance sighs.

“I don’t know what to tell you Shiro. I don’t think it’s hit me yet?” he looks up at Shiro through his hair, “I mean, I’ve registered that it happened, I died. I died in that forest and that should have been it, but it wasn’t. I’m excited to be alive, but at the same time, I genuinely don’t know what to do now. I made my peace before I stepped into that clearing and I’m still reeling with the knowledge that I get to keep living. I’m thankful, relieved, and to be honest? Terrified. What does this mean for me moving forward? What does it mean for our comprehension of Magic?

“So many things are going to change, and I can’t possibly know what they are, but the thing that scares me the most, is knowing that me doing that? Me dying like that? Didn’t make a difference. We would have beaten Haggar either way and I’m afraid that my ‘sacrifice’ wasn’t worth it, because I know it’s messed me up, like you I just don’t know how yet.” Lance looks down at his hands curled in his lap as he speaks. It’s one thing to spill his guts to Shiro, it’s another to look him in the face while doing it.

“Will anyone even care?” he whispers.

Shiro’s hand falls heavy on his shoulder, “Lance? How many casualties, magical and not, did we have before you walked into that forest?”

“Thirty-seven.” He’d memorised that number, and their names.

“And how many did we have in total after the fighting was done?”

“Forty-five.” Eight more.

“Do you know how many more people would have died if you hadn’t sacrificed yourself?” Lance shakes his head, “A lot more than eight. Your actions made Haggar focus her efforts on attempting to sway people instead of outright murdering them. You saved so many lives today, mine included. You went through something no one else in recorded history has, you survived the killing curse, and it saved more people than you could possibly know. It was worth it Lance; you made a difference.” Shiro assures softly but firmly.

Lance looks up into Shiro’s eyes. He sees the sincerity in them and has to fight the sudden onset of burning tears.

“Thank you Shiro.” He whispers wetly.

“No Lance, thank you. I really don’t want to encourage this kind of behaviour though; Keith is reckless enough for the both of you.” The older man smiles. He pulls Lance into a soft hug.

They sit in companionable silence for a few moments before Coran sticks his head in the door of the hospital wing and calls for Shiro. With the exit of his friend, Lance is now essentially alone with his thoughts. The other patients in the wing are either sleeping or unable to speak at that moment and it makes Lance feel incredibly alone.

He doesn’t like being alone.

Lance’s thoughts come to grinding halt when he feels a dip in the bed next to him. He looks up into the amber eyes of his softly smiling boyfriend.

“Hey Starfish, how are you feeling?”

“Like I told Shiro about twenty minutes ago, I’m okay. I feel like I’m still waiting for everything to hit me but I’m okay right now.” Lance huffs in amusement. Matt is allowed to be worried and he can’t fault his lover for worrying. He almost lost Lance today after all.

“I’m glad you’re doing okay.” He pauses. “Lance? Can we talk about everything? If you’re comfortable with it of course, but I want to be able to help you when everything does hit and for that I want to have as much information as you’re willing to share.” Matt grabs Lance’s hand and strokes the back of hit with his thumb.

Lance hesitates for a moment. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk about it, but he’s also not sure how he feels about reliving the whole thing.

In the end he just nods sharply. “Where do you want me to start?”

“What do you want me to know?”

“Everything.”

“Then start at the beginning.”

Lance scoots over on the bed and beckons Matt to join him, reclined against the headboard of the hospital wing bed.

“When Haggar invaded all of our brains, I was down by the lake. James and I had just split off from each other, he headed back to the castle and I went to go check out the founders cemetery by the old boathouse. A long shot to find that stupid necklace, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt right? I was pretty safe from the fighting and had some time to get a good look around. I didn’t actually make it to the cemetery because Haggar did that stupid mind message thing which honestly made me physically uncomfortable.

“Once she started talking about who killed Sendak, I knew she either meant me or Keith. I didn’t know if she actually knew who had done it, cause we were both there, but I knew whatever happened, whatever she wanted, it was me. I knew she wanted me dead, only later, when we were all in the courtyard, did I realize that it wasn’t just for Sendak’s death.” Lance takes a shuddery breath. “I figured if the fighting would stop for even just that hour, it would be worth it. It would give everyone a chance to regroup and get a better plan together. And I mean, I’m only one person so I wouldn’t make too much of a difference, especially if I could get the fighting to stop altogether. I thought it was the best course of action, so I changed course.

“I cut across the grounds and headed for the forest near Ozar’s house. It took me almost the full hour to get to Haggar’s camp and I stayed in the trees and out of sight until I heard Shiro. They had him chained up but that didn’t stop him from verbally fighting Haggar at every opportunity.” He chuckles, “his faith that I wouldn’t come was heartwarming. I’m sad I proved him wrong.”

Matt wraps his arms around Lance as best he can without jostling the younger boy too much. “If there’s one thing I wish, it would be that it hadn’t taken your sacrifice to end this war. I wish there had been some other way, but I can’t deny the good you accomplished, the lives you saved by doing it.” He looks down at the bandages wrapped around Lance’s bruised ribs and wonders if there’s any physical remnants of Lance’s sacrifice.

“You don’t have to give me all the details of what happened in the forest, but is there anything I can do for you right now to help? There’s got to be some problems caused by it.” Matt asks, moving his hand slowly to run his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“I’m just happy to be alive right now. The only thing I need right now is you to hold me.” Lance whispers, feeling the tears he’s been trying to hold back for the last few hours, begin to silently slide down his cheeks in hot tracks.

Matt quickly squeezes Lance a little tighter in his arms, the younger man’s head pressed snuggly to his chest. “Whatever you need okay? Just tell me what you need.”

“Don’t let go. Just don’t let go.” Lance whispers before he begins to sob quietly into Matt’s chest.

“I’m never letting you go again.” Matt whispers gently.

~~~~~~~~

Allura summons everyone to the Great Hall once the major clean up has been completed. Most still need medical attention but all the most immediate needs have been met.

“With the arrival of the greater forces of the magical law enforcement, we now have a moment to breathe before we see to the rest of our injuries and our dead. There are some things I wish to address, the first being, to extend a hand to those who fought long before this turned into a true battle. A group of young witches and wizards in particular who risked their lives to keep the fight from breaking down the door of our school before it was absolutely necessary. Their efforts allowed us the time to evacuate the younger students and those who did not wish to fight. Their destruction of Haggar’s horcruxes weakened the vile woman and made sure that she would never threaten our world again. I ask them now to step forward to be recognized for their deeds.” Allura speaks from the head of the room, where the teachers and staff usually sit.

Keith, Pidge, and Hunk step forward. Lance waivers but Matt grabs his hand and leads him to stand next to their friends.

The gathered people applaud for the five before Allura’s raised hand silenced the crowd.

“As many of you know, a year ago, our school was infiltrated by Haggar’s forces and one of our teachers was taken from us and replaced. Today we can also celebrate the return of Takashi Shirogane to us. Shiro, it is wonderful to have you within these walls once more.” She smiles brightly at Shiro who grins back.

“There are many who lost their lives to this war, but two sacrifices in particular stand out. These two bright young men gave up their lives in hopes of giving us a chance to fight on and win. Ryan Kinkade was the first to discover the imposter posing as Shiro, he managed to help take the imposter down but threw himself in front of a curse heading for another student. In saving a life, he lost his, but he will never be forgotten.”

Lance feels more tears trying to spill over at Allura’s words. He’d told Ryan he hadn’t deserved to die, and Lance knows the he’ll never forget the other boy. Lance turns to find the face of Ryan’s best friend James and sees him too fighting back tears. He needs to talk to James later.

Allura continues, “At midnight Haggar made a demand. She recalled all her forces to allow us an hour to make a choice, to hand over the one who had killed her lieutenant or resume the fighting and lose more lives. I speak for many of us when I say my answer would have been no, I would not force someone to their death in hopes of saving my own life. But in truth the choice was not ours to make. Lance McClain, of his own volition, walked into that forest and stared Haggar down before she killed him. I know you must be confused because Lance stands among us alive and well, but do not believe for a moment that he did not die in that forest. He was hit with the killing curse. Shiro himself can testify this. I myself do not know how he was resurrected, but I am glad he is here with us.” She smiles warmly at Lance.

“His interference gave me the perfect chance to take Haggar out once and for all and end this war. Now, we have time to rest. Enjoy it. Spend time with those who matter and revel in the fact that there will be no more fighting for us.” The crowd erupts in cheers.

Matt squeezes Lance’s hand tightly and Keith slings an arm over his shoulders. The war really is over.

~~~~~~~~

“James! Can I talk to you for a minute?” Lance calls towards the other boy once the cheers in the hall have died down and the people have moved to find their loved ones.

“What do you want McClain?” James asks gruffly, though Lance knows it’s an act.

“It’s about Ryan.” James flinches.

“If you’re going to rub it in my face that you came back, and he didn’t—”

“No! I wouldn’t do that! He was my friend too!” Lance interrupts. James looks at him warily, waiting.

“When Haggar hit me with that curse, I didn’t come back right away. I went to this weird in-between place and Ryan was waiting for me. He told me he was sent to lead me one way or the other, and that I had a choice, but that’s not the important part. I talked to him. We didn’t have a lot of time, but he said he didn’t regret it. He regrets a lot but not that. But the thing I wanted to tell you was that he misses you James. The thing he wanted most was to see you again.” Lance sees James’ façade melt as he talks. The wariness and hardness that kept James together after Ryan’s death, slip away leaving a boy grieving for his best friend he never got to say goodbye to.

“He said that?” James whispers wetly, trying not to let the tears fall.

“He said, and I quote, ‘I’d love to be able to see James’s eyes again’. I think leaving you was one of his regrets and I promised him that I’d tell you.” Lance adds with a gentle smirk.

James hiccups and the tears win. “That idiot! He should have told me.” He sniffles.

“He’ll be there you know? At the door when you’re done here. He’ll be waiting to lead you through the door. So, you will see him again James, I promise you that you will see him again it’ll just take a while.” Lance opens his arms in offering of comfort. James doesn’t take it, but he does smile at Lance before wiping the tears away and straightening his shoulders.

“Thank you for telling me. If there was one person Ryan had to die saving, I’m glad it was you. You deserve to live, Lance.” the use of his first name throws Lance off for a moment, a moment long enough for James to slip away into the crowd before Lance can say anything.

He watches the people around him, the faces smiling at each other and breathing and alive. Faces that might not have been there if he hadn’t walked into that forest. People who would be lying under sheets in the mostly intact medical wing if he hadn’t…

Died.

He thought it had hit him in Matt’s arms in the hospital wing. He thought that the sheer magnitude of what he’d gone through had already washed over him. He thought he wouldn’t have to deal with this again. He should be happy. He saved all these people more pain and suffering. He saved all of these lives so they could keep on living.

So why does it hurt so bad?

Warm arms wind their way around his waist, and he feels the weight he didn’t notice building, leave his chest.

“You’re okay. You’re here and it’s okay.” Matt whispers gently into his ear. He breathes.

“I’m going to take you back up to see Coran, okay? We’re going to get up there and find a nice quiet bed with a curtain. I’m going to stick with you the whole time and when you don’t feel okay, I need you to tell me so I can help. Can you do that for me?” Lance nods his agreement. He can do that.

“Good. We’re going to work through this baby. Everything is going to be okay.” He pulls Lance closer against his chest, squeezing a little tighter.

Lance nods again.

Matt loosens his hold, releasing one arm but keeping the other snugly around Lance’s waist. He gently prods the younger man to start moving and they make their way towards the stairs to head back up to the hospital wing. Coran will be a great help in keeping Lance calm and in the present.

~~~~~~~~

It’s later, when Lance and Matt have both been patched up and Coran has done all his scans on the pair, that they lie in bed in the Holt family home. Lance is snuggled into Matt’s chest with Matt’s arms holding him close.

Matt takes a moment in the peace and quiet of the dark in his parent’s home, to reflect on the battle.

Specifically, the knowledge that Lance had walked into that forest knowing full well he wasn’t coming back out alive. He’d walked off to his death so easily and it makes Matt wonder exactly what Lance must think of himself, to give his life so easily.

He knows Lance is selfless, so selfless, and it’s led to some pretty shitty situations for the other man. But Matt can’t just believe that Lance would just throw his life away without a second thought unless there was something seriously wrong. Maybe it was Lance’s rampant and deep insecurities rearing their ugly heads again? Or the desire to stop the fighting and be with his family? All Matt knows is that he never wants Lance to have to make that choice ever again. Thinking he was dead once is enough for this lifetime.

There isn’t any use dwelling on it anyways. Lance is alive, scarred in unimaginable ways from the whole ordeal, but alive and Matt is going to do whatever it takes to keep him that way. If that means devoting the rest of his life to making sure Lance understands how important and loved, he is? Well he was going to do that anyway but now there’s more incentive.

Matt watches the moonlight play on Lance’s cheeks, “I love you more than you could ever know, and I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you with every fibre of my being.” He whispers into Lance’s hair.

Lance sighs in his sleep and snuggles closer, bringing a soft smile to Matt’s face.

Lance is here in Matt’s arms and if the auror has anything to say about it, that’s where he’ll stay. Safe and Sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this initially, I was very inspired. I think you can tell where I kind of dropped off a bit but I hope you still enjoyed the story! Now I'm back into the writing for Latte Week! We start on Sunday and the discord is a flurry with activity XD
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking, how you're feeling, all that jazz, with a comment or a kudo and I'll see you guys on Sunday for day 1 of #LatteWeek2k20


End file.
